Previous published work has identified a transgenic mouse (rasH2) carrying the normal human H-ras gene linked to its endogenous promoter as potentially useful in screening chemicals for potential carcinogenicity. Joint studies are to be conducted simultaneous in Japan and in the U.S. to further explore the utility of this model as an initial step in hazard identification. The first study using vinyl carbamate is underway and 5 more chemicals are planned for study in this model.